everchanging situations
by selimelimo
Summary: Elena was 20 years old when the apocalypse started. She learns to be on her own until she comes across a group of people that accept her but soon enough everything changes when she meets Negan who spins her head around. Bad times followed by good times lie ahead of her journey discovering who that handsome man is and if he truly is as evil as everyone thinks.
1. chapter 1

Prolog

It was a dark and rainy day when I sat next to the window and stared outside with 1000 thoughts running through my head. I was home alone. I thought about my whole life and what happened in the last few hours. My whole world was falling apart and I didn't know how to handle that situation. I looked down at my phone but I didn't receive any new messages. It was over; a friendship wrecked into tiny little pieces. I never ever could've imagined that my friendship with Melissa would break apart. My phone rang, it was my mom. I quickly wiped away the tears that silently ran down my cheeks. I was too exhausted to pick up so I just let the phone ring until the room was in total silence again. I saw an old couple walking their dog and sharing an umbrella and holding hands. I stood up walking like a zombie and went to bed. Maybe the world would look a bit brighter tomorrow.

My alarm got off at 8 am and I pushed the snooze button until the clock was reading 8.30am. I struggled to get up but I knew I was running late for work. I stood up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get ready. I looked into the mirror and stared at my own reflection. I felt horrible and my outside wasn't telling any different. I put on some cozy clothes and left the house. The streets were still wet and the fog started to lift up slowly. I walked down the Avenue and stopped at the bus station. As always an old lady with a long coat sat on the bench and smiled at me. Every other day I would've returned the lovely gesture but today I felt drained of all energy.

The bus came a little too late but I still wouldn't be too late for work.  
The drive somehow took a lot longer than usual...at least it felt like it. I checked my phone again but the only thing on it was my mom's missed call. I got out of the bus at Earlham road and observed my current location.

I could see my office from the distance and I started to walk towards it. In front of the building, I stopped. I noticed that once again a tear was leaving my left eye and I quickly wiped it away with the sleeve of my grey sweater. I walked in and put on my perfect fake smile. I greeted everyone and got to my desk. A pile of documents were decorating my table and I knew that I had a long day ahead of me. I turned my computer on to get started. I was so concentrated at my work that I didn't realize the riot around me. Susann, a friend of mine, came to me and tried to get me to stand up. Pretty confused about what was going on I stood up and looked at the television on the wall in front of me. I heard bits of pieces but was still in another dimension in my mind. I heard something about evacuation and dead people rising. And that's how my story began.


	2. Chapter 2

1 year later

Once again I was scraping through the same woods in the hope I'd find something to eat. With my self-made bow and arrow and a small knife, I tried to survive through the day. It was already getting dark but I hadn't found anything to eat yet. Just as I was about to give up I heard something in front of me. I hid behind a tree not sure what the noise was caused by. I saw a squirrel climbing up a tree and I took my bow out and focused it on the small animal in front of me. I was too concentrated to notice that another sound was coming towards me until it was too late. A walker ran me over and tried to bite into my skin and I struggled to get my knife out. I screamed until the walker was ripped away from me. I was to numb to move until I heard a few voices around me.

"Was she bit?" and I slowly got out of my numbness and sat up. "No….That thing didn't get me...thanks for saving me..." I said with a shaky voice. "Check her just to be sure!" a man with a crossbow bend down to me and started to check on my arms and neck. I just let it happen to confused what these people wanted from me since I had barely anything on me to give them as a thanks for saving me. "She's clean," he said with a special accent after a while standing back up.

"We should ask her the 3 questions, she looks weak," said a woman with long dreadlocks and a katana on her back to another man who seemed to be their leader. He hadn't said a thing until now. "How many walkers have you killed?"

I was confused by the weird question but decided to answer. "Too many to count." "How many people have you killed?" "One." He looked at me and asked his final question: "Why?" I had to think a moment about how to answer his question because it brought a lot of memories back. "He tried to rape me." I finally said trying hard not to get emotional.

The people looked at each other and then the leader held his hand in my direction helping me get up. "I'm Rick this is my group. We have a camp near here if you want to come with us." I thought that was all unreal and I needed a second to realize the situation.

"Hi Rick my name is Elena and I would like to come with you if it is alright for the rest of your group." I noticed that about 6 people were standing around me. They started walking so I followed them nervously and silently. The guy who saved me with the crossbow on his back slowed down the be at my level and looked at me for a moment. Since he didn't say a word I decided to break the silence. "Thanks again for saving me. May I know my savior's name?" I looked at him forcing a smile since I felt completely tired and hungry at the same time. "It's Daryl. I heard you scream and ran over when I saw your situation and decided without hesitation." "Nice to meet you, Daryl, I really appreciate it." They walked about 30 minutes until they arrived at big gates opening up as they walked towards them.

As I walked in I thought I arrived in a paradise. I walked through a street with a lot of different houses not getting out of my disbelieve how a place like this could still exist. Rick stopped at a smaller house and looked at me. "You can settle down in this house. There is a bed and some food. You can take a hot shower and then get some sleep, you're safe here." I couldn't believe what I just heard. A hot shower? I didn't remember my last time having a warm shower or a bed to sleep in. I looked at Rick nodding, thanking him and started to walk towards my new home. I got in and looked around letting out a scream of joy. I ran upstairs and as soon as I saw a king-sized bed I jumped onto it and for the first time since everything started a year ago, I felt actually save.

I quickly ate something and then went to bed since my tiredness grew bigger and bigger with every second. I wanted to save up my warm shower for the next morning and so I went to bed with a slight smile on my face and falling into a deep and calm sleep.

I woke up in the next morning by the sun kissing my skin. I stretched myself and directly got into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The water slowly made its way down my skin. I took some shampoo that was already in the shower and rubbed the dirt away. After I turned the water off I got out of the shower wiping myself dry and putting on some fresh clothes I found in a closet. Just as I entered the kitchen I heard a knock at the front door.

"Come in" I yelled pouring myself a glass of water emptying it in one sip. I looked towards the main entrance as the door opened and Rick appeared together with a boy who was wearing an oversized cops hat and a baby in his arm. "Good morning Elena, how did you sleep?" "Oh, you can't imagine how good it felt laying in a bed again and having a warm shower! Thank you so much for that I promise I will do whatever you want to make it up to you."

Rick stared at me and smiled honestly glad I felt better. "I'm glad you like it. There is actually something that you could help us with."

I looked at the boy who hadn't said a word yet. "I hope I don't sound rude but may I ask if those are your children?" Rick looked behind him running his hand through the baby's hair and smiling proudly.

"Yes, they are. His name is Carl and his sister's name is Judith. And we all need your help because a friend of ours is getting a baby soon and she is really sick. We need to get her to another camp to bring her to a doctor. Can you help us bring her there since you know the woods better than we do?"

"Sure I'll get you there. When are we leaving?"

"Thanks Elena I really appreciate the help. We are leaving in 30 minutes. We'll meet up at the gate. See you later." Rick smiled at me and turned around and left. Carl looked at me and smiling. "Thank you." I nodded at him and then looked at them as he walked out and closed the door. I quickly ate something and then jumped into my boots. I grabbed my bow and arrows and went to the gate. A few people were waiting already and as soon as everyone was gathered around the big gates opened and we started to walk out. And that's how our journey to the camp called Hilltop started.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked what felt like hours and hours passing by and we had to stop for a short break to put the pregnant woman called Maggie on the stretcher they got for her down. The sun was already on its way down getting darker by every minute. After about a 30 minutes break we started to march again. The sun set and as soon as it did I heard a whistle not so far away from everyone else.

More whistles around us appeared and we started to walk as fast as possible with Maggie on the stretcher. All out of sudden we were out of the woods and bright lights turned on around us blinding me for a moment until my eyes adapted to the brightness of the car lights. Around 20 to 30 gunned man stood around us pointing their weapons our group. Two men called Abraham and Aaron put Maggie down and slowly put their hands up completely defenseless. A man with a mustache and a machine gun in his hand looked at the group and then simply said: "on your knees".

I looked at Rick not sure whether I should do what the stranger said or not but Rick simply nodded at me saying I should kneel so I got down. And here we were; Rick, his son Carl, Daryl, Abraham, Aaron, Eugene, Glenn, the sick Maggie, Tara, Rosita, Sasha, Michonne and me. I've only been at Alexandria for a day and probably would already be dead.

The man from before walked up to a camper and then knocked at the door. "Alright, we got a full boat. Let's meet the man!" he said stepping a few steps away. A few seconds later a door slammed open and someone walked out. I was too nervous to even glaze at the person so I just looked at the floor. A pair of boots stopped in front of me and I looked up.

In front of me stood a man around the age of 40, a black and greyish beard, black hair, a white shirt and a black leather jacket together with a red scarf, beige jeans and biker boots. After I checked him out I noticed a bat wrapped with barbed wire in his hand swinging it around while walking.

The man finally spoke up: "Pissin' your pants yet?" He looked at everyone from our group and smiled. "Uhh boy do I have a feeling we're getting close." He walked around again and then looked at me again saying: "Yep...gonna be pee pee pants city here real soon." He smirked and then turned away from me.

"Now which one of you pricks is the leader?" The man looked at everyone and looked at the other stranger from before who seemed to be his left hand. "It's this one….he's the guy," he said pointing at Rick. I looked at Rick and saw pure fear in his eyes which concerned me. I was kneeling next to Abraham and Michonne and they also looked pretty nervous and scared. "Hi, you're Rick, right? I'm Negan. And I do not appreciate you killing my men."

Negan...I had heard of that name before and the story's about him didn't include a happy ending. I stared at Negan hoping deeply no one would get hurt.

Negan continued: "Also when I send my people to kill your people for killing my people,...you killed more of my people. Not cool, not. fucking. cool. You have no fucking idea how not fucking cool that shit is. BUT you'll be up to speed shortly." He started to walk up and down again totally enjoying the moment.

"Yeah, you're so gonna regret crossing me in a few minutes." I shifted to another world in my mind wanting everything to be normal and peaceful again. Where I could hang out with Melissa and talk about other men and doing silly things. I knew that that world could never exist anymore. When I focused on the current situation again I saw Negan pointing his bat towards Rick and getting down at his level. "Give me your shit or I will kill you." He said that he wanted half of our stuff and asked him if we thought that we'd get through this without being punished.

Without noticing I felt a tear running down my cheek...a tear full of fear what would happen next. I looked around and heard Negan say something so I focused on him again. "But you killed my people, a whole damn lot of them. More than I am comfortable with and for that….for that you gonna pay." We all looked at each other and I already knew how we had to pay for it. He was gonna kill one of us.

"So now," he continued, "I'm gonna beat the holy hell out of one of you." He swung his bat around again telling us that its name was Lucille and that the bat was awesome which I hardly doubted. As soon as he said that Maggie looked shitty and that he should put her out of her misery Glenn jumped up trying to stop Negan but another man stopped him before he reached Negan and put him on the floor his crossbow focusing on Glenn's face.

Negan said that we should never ever do this again or he would shut us down. "The first one is for free...it's an emotional moment I get it," he said pointing at Glenn who was back in the row on his knees begging. Negan started to walk up and down again whistling like a psycho.

"I simply can not decide," he said laughing. "Oh...I got an idea." and I knew that his idea is going to end deadly for one of us. Although I hadn't known the others for a long time they still took me in and saved my life and I was completely thankful for that and now one of them...or I was going to die.

"Just kill me!" I said kind of regretting it as soon as those words left my mouth.

Negan turned around and walked up to me. "Now why would I do that sweetheart?" He bends down to me and I had to think about a good and fast answer. "I killed your people, it was my idea." he looked at me and got back up again.

"You know, I somehow don't quite believe you. You have to know I always know whether someone is lying or telling the truth and as much as I want to believe that you've got that big balls to do that... I simply don't."

I looked down at the floor because I knew that my lie was going to have consequences. "After I killed one of you and I hope it is not going to be you, sweetie," he said winking at me, "I'll take you back to my place." I had to gulp thinking what would happen if he took me with him.

"And now...back to my brilliant idea." Negan walked towards Rick pointing his bat at him "Eeny" he walked over to Maggie; "Meeny" over to Abraham, "Miney" he walked to me with a dirty smirk on his face. He said "Moo" still with that smile on. Next up was Michonne and on and on. I got more nervous by every second; the last word was coming up and he stopped right by my side pointing it at Abraham.

"It….Anybody moves anybody says anything cut the boys other eye out and feed it to his father and then we'll start."

Negan looked around making sure everyone understood him. "You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry, hell you're all gonna be doin' that!" Before I could even look around Negan hit Abraham with Lucille and everyone started to cry including me. "Woow look at that! Taking it in like a champ!"

He kept hitting Abraham until he was on the ground and not much of his head was left. Negan didn't stop laughing and I was too paralyzed to move. I was covered with Abraham's blood and I had to focus not to throw up at this scenery. "Now look at my dirty girl" Negan began swinging Lucille around covering others with blood and a piece of flesh hanging from the bat. He looked at me and started to laugh again. "Looks like Lucille isn't the only girl that got dirty! Simon let's get her to the camper and make sure she gets clean and comfy."

Before I could even move I was lifted on my feet and dragged to the camper. I kicked around with all my strength but I was still too weak to actually accomplish anything. The man Negan called Simon shoved me into the camper and into the shower.

"Take a shower and get dressed and don't try anything funny or you'll regret it pretty fast." I tried to breathe and stop sobbing and I slowly got out of my clothes and into the tiny shower. It was a wonder that the shower even worked but as soon as I turned it on cold water came out and the blood started to wash away from my body.

Right before I was about to turn off the water I heard screams again and thought of the worst. Negan killed another one. I dried myself and put some clothes on Simon gave me and luckily they were my size. I got out and saw Simon waiting on the sofa for me. "You look much better." he simply said getting back up and coming towards me. "And now be a good girl and sit down there and give me your hands." I was confused about his demand but I did as he said and sat down stretching my arms towards him.

He picked up a duct-tape that was on the table and started to duct-tape me. Once again I started to cry because I was too afraid of what had happened outside and most importantly what was going to happen to me. "Oh come on now dearie no reason to cry." Simon looked down at me and wiped my tears away. "And now just wait here until the boss shows up and once again, don't do anything you're gonna regret." He left and as soon as I heard the door shut I couldn't hold back my tears and I started to cry and almost screaming in despair. When I heard footsteps again I hid my face behind my arms. I saw Negan coming in and dragging Rick behind him. I just sat there observing the situation. And what came next wasn't gonna be fun for me or Rick.


	4. Chapter 4

Negan walked towards me and smiled; " I'll be right back for you sweetheart just give me a minute with Rick the prick." He closed the door and I heard heavy footsteps going away from me. The engine started and the camper started to move. I recognized Negan's voice but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I decided to stand up and lean close to the door to make out what was going on on the other side. Just before I reached the door the camper came to a sudden stop and I fell forward hitting my head at the edge of a small table. I fell to the ground and everything turned first blurry and then completely black.

I woke up to the noise of a machine gun next to me. I slowly opened my eyes seeing Negan shooting out of the small window and screaming something. My head hurt like hell and when I touched the spot I hit on it was wet meaning I've been bleeding. Negan must've noticed that I woke up because he stopped shooting and turned around to me with his dirty grin on again.

"Sorry princess for the stop before. We're not done here yet so just go back to sleep again and get some rest." Although he was the biggest psycho I've ever met he somehow convinced me already that he had a nice side too and I wanted to take it as a challenge to bring this side up and change him for good before he'd go completely insane. Before I even noticed it I fell into a deep sleep again and the next time I woke up I was tied to a chair in a dark room. My head still hurt and it pounded constantly.

I looked around, my eyes slowly getting used to the darkness when I heard steps again. The next thing I heard was a key turning in the keyhole opening the door with a loud squeak. I had to close my eyes for a second because of the bright light coming through. "Now look who's awake! How is your head sweetheart?" said a deep voice I immediately recognized.

"Considering the circumstances...not to bad," I lied.

"I got you something for your headache. Open your mouth." I was confused at first but did as he demanded. He placed a pill on my tongue and then held some water on my mouth to swallow it.

"Good girl. I wanted to apologize again for everything you had to see. Rick told me you were very new to the group and didn't even know them well." Did he ask Rick about me? What does that mean? I looked up to him trying to figure him out without success. "You couldn't've known that Negan; I am just glad you didn't choose to kill me."

"You know I am not really one to kill a woman unless I have no choice but I am glad too." He smiled at me and I could feel that it was an honest smile he gave me. I had no idea what he wanted from me but I thought it would be for the best to play along since I didn't want to upset him. "Before we continue...I completely forgot to ask for your name. So what is your name sweetheart?"

"It's Elena. My name is Elena"

"Your name is as beautiful as you are Elena. It's a pleasure to meet you. Good for me that you already know who I am and what I am capable of." He bends down and lifted my chin up so that I had no other choice than to look directly into his eyes.

"And now back to the important things in life. You've got three choices I offer you. It's up to you for which you decide." Negan started to walk around me like a predator trying to scare his prey and it worked; I was terrified.

"Option 1:" he said whispering it from behind me into my right ear, "You work for points. You work for the community and earn points which you can use for food and other stuff."

He literally kidnapped me here and now he wanted me to work for him...I couldn't figure this man out, at least not yet.

"The second choice," he ripped me back to reality, "you prove yourself a soldier and become a savior and work for me. You don't work for points and you can get everything you need BUT you listen to me and obey me without hesitation."

"And what's the third option? You lock me up in a dungeon and let me suffer?" He started to laugh and walked into my eyesight again.

"Sweetheart just because I killed two of your people because that goddamn group killed a bunch of mine doesn't mean I am THAT cruel."

I just stared at him with a skeptical look thinking about whether to believe what he was saying or not.

"And now to my favourite choice; I won't talk around it so here it goes: Become one of my wives. You would live like a queen and be treated like one. You've got everything that you want and could dream of and..."

I interrupted him completely shocked what he was telling me. "Are you fucking serious right now? First of all; you've got more than one wife and then you ask me, ME after kidnapping me and killing TWO of my group that I would become your damn wife and let you fuck me whenever you want to!? You must be joking!" I fell into laughter of despair and sarcasm because I couldn't believe what he just told me.

"Watch your tone missy." Negan said and he turned deadly serious in a matter of seconds. I stayed quiet totally terrified that I pushed my luck too much.

"You know what? Since you don't respect me I think I'll let you think about everything for a few days. Simon!" A few seconds later the door opened and Simon stepped up to him.

Negan said something I couldn't understand and then Negan walked out without saying anything. Simon got up to me and grabbed me harshly on my arm forcing me to stand up. "Move."

I didn't dare to resist so I just walked quietly next to him. He stopped at another door and then removed the duct-tape around my wrists.

"Remove your clothes."

I looked at him with confusion "What? Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I am joking? Now do it remove your shirt and pants." Holding back my tears I did as I was told. He opened the door and pushed me in and closed it without saying a word. I fell to the ground and ripped my knees open. I started to cry until I realized that I wasn't alone in the room so I crawled to the corner hiding my face behind my tucked-up legs. "Elena? Is that you?" That voice felt familiar. "Daryl? Why are you here?"

I left out a breath of relief. "Negan thought I had guts and decided that I was his." I was in complete shock when he told me that. "Who...who else did Negan kill…?" "He killed Glenn...and it is all my fault." I started to cry again and so did Daryl. "No don't say something like that! None of us is to blame. Negan is a complete psycho it is all his fault." Daryl didn't answer and so we both sat on the floor waiting for hours and days to pass by.


	5. Chapter 5

They constantly played us a song called 'easy street' and after hours and hours of listening to the same song, it started to feel like torture. A man called Dwight bought us dog food and some water once a day to prevent us from starving. After what felt like at least a week the door opened for the second time at that day but this time it was Simon standing in the doorframe.

"Elena get up."

Confused at what was going on I looked at Daryl and then stood up. I felt dizzy because of the lack of food and sleep from the last few days. I silently followed Simon and when he stopped at a door he turned around to face me. "In there is a shower so clean yourself and put on the clothes that are in there." I skeptically looked at him but opened the door and saw some old wardrobe with a few showers next to each other. I got out of my underwear and turned the shower on. To my surprise, it was warm and refreshing. After I was clean again I dried myself and looked at the clothes that were ready for me. I felt ashamed putting it on but I didn't have another choice. It was a short black dress with a deep neckline and some nice high heels in which I always had troubles walking in but I tried my best not to look like a dummy.

I opened the door and saw Simon leaning at the wall across the door observing my appearance from my head to my toes. "Negan is so gonna like that" he said still looking at me with a dirty smile. "And now let's move the boss awaits you." I followed Simon like a dog with my head tilted. After a short walk we arrived at a big door and Simon knocked.

"Come on in" I heard from the other side of the door. Simon opened the door and let me walk in and closing it behind me with him waiting on the other side. I looked around, amazed by what I saw in front of me. A large room with a big bed, a wooden closet, a comfortable looking couch, a desk and last but not least a freaking fireplace. "It's nice here isn't it?" Negan asked standing up from behind the desk and now looking at me. I just nodded at him not saying a word to sacred of what was gonna happen next.

"Holy crap! You looks hot as shit!" I blushed a bit because I knew that he meant it. "Thank you Negan."

"Now look at that the lady can speak! Did you like your hotel room I gave you with the complete five star program?"

"I learnt my lesson if it's that you want to hear."

"So do not push your luck again or you're gonna regret it even more I promise you that." He looked at me deadly serious and then started to laugh like some maniac. I stayed quiet because I didn't want to upset him further. "So sweetheart for what option are you going for?"

"Option two."

"I knew it!" he laughed at me and walked over to a little table with different types of alcohol. "You want one?" I simply nodded at his question. "When I ask you a question missy...I want an answer not some shitty nodding did I make myself clear to you?" "Yes sir. I would like a drink." I started to shake of fear to make him angry again. He poured a dark brown liquor in two glasses and then gave me one holding the other one in my direction to clink glasses.

"To the new world order." I clinked my glass to his and stared into his beautiful brown eyes. "To the new world order," I repeated and I saw the smile on his face grow a bit brighter. "You know I always thought that you would perfectly fit into my team. Although I was secretly hoping you'd decide for option 3 but just so you know sweetheart; the third option will always be there waiting for you."

"Thank you Negan I appreciate that." Somebody knocked on the door and when someone came in I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Melissa…? Is...is that really you?"

"Elena? What are you doing here?" We both ignored Negan's confused look and ran towards each other and gave each other a long lasting hug.

"I guess you know each other?"

With tears running down my face I faced Negan and got out of the tight hug. "We've been best friends before everything started." I looked back at Melissa and smiled at her. "Well look at that shit! I even bring friends back together now isn't that fucking awesome!? I hate to break it to you ladies but can we get back to fucking business?!" We both immediately looked at Negan and waited for his next demand.

"Negan you wanted to talk to me about something." "Oh yes I fucking did! You are going to recruit Elena and show her around and most importantly make sure she understands all the rules. Is that clear to you?"

"Yes sir. Anything else?"

"No you can go now." Melissa looked at me once more but way more serious than before and said: "We'll get up at 7am I'll show and tell you everything you need to know in the morning." I just nodded and took a sip from the glass I was still holding tightly. I finished the drink without talking much with Negan and then called it a night.

"Simon will bring you to your new room. Good night sweetheart," he said opening the door where I saw Simon already waiting for me. Without a word I followed him until he stopped and opened a door.

"There you go that is yours. Make yourself comfortable. If you need anything my room is next to yours. Good night." I thanked him and walked into the room. It wasn't that big but it was more than I expected. I jumped onto the bed and surprisingly it was pretty comfortable. I stood back up again and went to the bathroom to wash my face. The cold water splashing on my face felt really good but it didn't help me to get a bit more awake again. I got to the closet that was placed next to the bed and opened it. It was full of different clothes which made me pretty happy. I grabbed some cozy clothes I'd use as a pyjama and then quickly brushed my teeth and went to bed. I had no troubles falling asleep since I was firstly already tired and secondly excited for the next day to come.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up by the sound of someone hammering on my door. It was still dark outside and I had to search for the lamp switch on the small table next to the bed. Just before I wanted to say something the door opened and the light got turned on. My eyes had to adapt to the brightness of the light but as soon as they did I recognized Melissa.

"Get dressed and ready we meet at the gates in 10 minutes."

"Good morning to you too Melissa" I simply replied. Melissa was about to turn around and close the door again but I got up and held her arm. "Melissa we should talk sometime. We can't just pretend like nothing happened."

I heard footsteps coming so I let go of her arm and she went without saying anything and I slowly closed the door again. I went to the bathroom and got ready. I put on my boots and jacket and left the building. A few guys and Melissa were already standing at the gates so I walked up to them.

"We are going on a run and after that pick up our stuff from a camp called Hilltop."

Hilltop...that's where we were heading before the saviors trapped us. I nodded and looked around only to see Negan coming towards me.

"Good morning sweetheart! I hope you enjoy your first run with my guys and just so you know; whatever you do or say I will hear about it so don't do anything stupid and be a good girl." I hated it when he talked to me as if I were his pet. I looked Negan in the eyes until he laughed and walked away.

We got into trucks and I was in a truck with Melissa and Simon. We drove for at least an hour until we arrived at some other gates already open waiting for us to drive through. I assumed that this was Hilltop; it looked quite nice with a huge house...actually more of a villa in the middle. We got out and were welcomed right after.

"You'll go around and check everything out" she handed me a gun and pointed into a direction. I wandered off to examine my surrounding. I noticed a wooden door at the ground which must've led to the basement. I opened the door and walked down. It was pretty dark but I managed to find my way through. It turned out to be their food stock. I looked around the full shells of vegetables and different types of fruits. I heard something from one corner of the room and as soon as I walked towards the noise I had a gun pointed at my face.

"Don't scream or do anything or I will kill you." That voice felt incredibly familiar. "Daryl? Is that you? How did you get away?"

"Elena?" I heard another female voice behind Daryl saying. "Maggie?! Thank god you're alive!" We hugged each other not believing what just happened. "Listen guys, I am on duty and have to check everything out. You keep hiding here and I'll tell the others that everything is okay. And please...don't worry about me I am fine...I'll get out eventually."

They both looked at me with concern in their eyes but did as I asked them too and I left the basement. I walked back to the trucks and some people were loading the trucks with supplies. "Get in Elena we're about to go." I heard Melissa say so I walked towards the truck and got in waiting for the others to come. The door opened and Melissa and Simon got in.

"Did anything interesting happen?" Simon asked. It was the first time he spoke to me on that day.

"No, not really," I answered and Simon started the engine and we drove away. I hope Maggie and Daryl would stay save at Hilltop. We went scavenging for a few hours but didn't find much. The sun started to sink slowly and we headed back to the camp. The whole crew ate dinner together but I sat at the end of the table trying to avoid and discussions. Simon came over to me handing me a beer and clicking it with me.

"You know Elena you didn't do too bad today," he said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you...I tried my best."

"But I need to know something… What were you doing down that basement so long?" I almost spit out the beer I had in my mouth because I didn't expect that question. I had to think of a fast and logical answer. "Um..they had food supplies down there and since you said that you'd always get half of their stuff I checked it out if it was true."

I was praying for Simon to believe my answer. He looked at me dead serious before he began laughing. "Don't be nervous. I know when someone is lying so calm down and have fun." He patted me on the shoulder and left again. I was in complete shock and couldn't believe my luck that he actually believed me. I stood up because it was getting late but I was pushed down again and turned around only to see Negan smiling at me.

"Where are you going sweetheart? The party just started!" "I know but I am feeling pretty tired." I lied.

"Alright fine but I want to talk to you in the morning."

"Yes Sir." I got up again and went to my room. Before I arrived at my room someone held a hand onto my mouth pushing me in a dark corner. "Shhhh it's me Melissa shut up!" she said and I slowly calmed down again. "What the hell?! Couldn't you just ask me to talk with you like normal people do?"

"I'm sorry but no one can know about this conversation." I was pretty confused about her sudden change of mood. "If someone finds out what I've done I am dead." "Come on Melissa, you know me we were best friends I would never betray you."

"I know Elena but things have changed since the apocalypse started. Alright, listen. Remember that boy before everything started? The one over we got into a fight with each other?" "Yeah...I remember but why are you telling me that now?"

"Because god damn it, it was Daryl!" She said a bit louder. I put my hand over her mouth to calm her down a bit.

"It was you wasn't it? You helped him escape right?" She slowly nodded and I saw a tear leaving her right eye. I hugged her and she hid her face away and cried. "It's alright Melissa no one will ever find it out I promise you that." She got out of the hug and dried her tears and as soon as we both heard footsteps he nodded at me and left hastily. I got to my room and sat onto my bed to progress what I just found out. I laid down and fell into a fitful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up with the sunlight shining into my face; it was a beautiful day with no clouds to be seen. I got up and noticed that I was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday so I got out of them and threw on some new clothes. I went to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. I sat down at a table in a corner to be alone. I had some eggs and beans and it tasted delicious. After I finished my plate I saw everyone getting down at their knees and when I looked up and saw Negan staring right at me and pointing a finger to his office signalizing me to follow him to his room. After Negan disappeared everything went back to normal.

I got into Negan's room, closed the door and looked around spotting Negan standing by his desk. "Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning Negan. To be honest I didn't. I had too many thoughts running through my head."

"About what?"

"Negan I don't wanna sound rude but that's none of your business." He smiled at me. "Fair enough. You want a drink?"

"At this hour? It's early in the morning! No thanks, I pass." He walked to the table with the drinks and poured himself a glass of what looked like whiskey. "You wanted to talk with me about something?"

"Yeah right. Let's cut to the chase. Do you know anything about how Daryl escaped?" I got slightly nervous not knowing if he maybe had heard the conversation I had with Melissa yesterday. "He escaped? I didn't even know that happened..." He put his glass down and walked threateningly towards me. I walked backwards until I was stopped by the wall. Negan came so close I could feel his breath on my skin.

"Now see Elena that's where I kinda don't fucking believe you. I told you before I know when someone is lying into my face and I think that your stupid hot ass still doesn't believe me. I also told you that lying to me means punishment. I ask you one more time: What do you know about Daryl's escape OR did you even help him escape?!"

I had to focus hard not to start crying but I wasn't gonna backstab Melissa. "I don't know anything Negan." He punched the wall next to my head letting me to cringe.

"Simon!" Simon walked in immediately looking at us. "Get the iron ready and take her with you." I looked at both of them pretty confused about what was going on. Simon came up to me and grabbed me tightly leaving me no choice than to follow him. He sat me down on a chair next to a giant oven and tied my hands together on the back. I started to get scared and it got worse when everyone started to gather around me. Then I heard Negan and everyone got on their knees again.

"Today is another bad day. We got a betrayer and liar and you all know to obey the rules! This young lady thought she could lie to me and I sadly have to show everyone again what happens if you lie to me!" He slowly walked down the stairs. I wanted to say something but I couldn't bring anything out because I was too afraid. As soon as Negan got down he walked around me and then put on a thick glove.

"It's a real shame to ruin such a beautiful face but you all know I can't make exceptions." A guy that had introduced himself as Dwight before got something out of the oven.

The iron.

At this second my fear hit me in the stomach knowing what was going to happen next. I saw Melissa in the crowd crying and I tried to give her a smile to tell her everything was going to be alright but the thing was, it wasn't gonna be alright. Negan took the iron and then walked towards me and I started to cry.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but you have to get through this." I knew he wasn't sorry, he was enjoying this whole show. Negan came closer with the iron in his hand to my face and I could feel the heat. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to kick in but it didn't happen.

"Stop!" I heard Melissa scream and when I opened my eyes I saw her running towards Negan trying to stop him. He then pointed the iron towards her hitting her on her left arm causing her to scream in pain.

"Well, I guess that the wrong person was placed on the seat after all." Melissa fell to the floor and I stood up still with my hands tied together trying to get to her but was held back by two strong arms. "Into my office!" Negan ordered and I was dragged back upstairs into his room and sat down on the couch. A few minutes went by and nothing happened. I tried to get out of my ties without any success. I wanted to get up and search for something sharp but right at that moment the door opened and I saw Negan coming in with Lucille in his hand.

"Melissa told me everything I wanted to hear from you and apparently I actually accused the wrong person. Although you still lied to me and for that, you will still get punished later." I kind of ignored everything he just said.

"Please don't hurt Melissa...I'm begging you Negan please" Tears left my eyes again and Negan walked up to me releasing me from my ties and I wiped away my tears. He smiled and sat down next to me. "Begging isn't gonna be enough sweetie sorry to break it to you."

"Negan please I'll do everything you want just….just don't hurt her."

"Well, well, well I do know what you can do to start to make it up to me."

"Anything Negan." He put on his dirty smile;

"Become my wife."


	8. Chapter 8

I was in complete shock when I realized what he just said and I wasn't able to give him an answer. Before I could even answer him Negan leaned forward and not a second later I felt his soft lips on mine. The kiss felt real and good and somehow I didn't want it to stop. His tongue begged for entrance and I let it in; it was a love war going on in my mouth and I completely enjoyed it.

Negan got out of the kiss and then smiled at me saying: "I suppose that's a yes from you?"

"Yes and now shut up and kiss me," I said not caring about anything. This time it was me that kissed him. I wrapped my arms around him and all out of sudden Negan stood up and I held onto him still intensely kissing him. He let go of me and I fell onto the bed and smiled at him. He took off first my shoes than his and then slowly got onto me kissing me wildly. I ripped off his shirt and was not disappointed by what I saw in front of me; He did the same to me and he didn't look disappointed either. Without stopping to kiss him I got rid of his jeans and he did the same again. It felt so good and right at that moment and once again I didn't want to stop...like ever.

"Do you really want to do it? Now is your last chance to say something."

"I want it Negan, I want you." As soon as my words left my mouth he smiled and then started the kiss me from my stomach upwards to my neck and then finally to my mouth. I let out a moan when he started to kiss me on the stomach again and then started to get rid of my panties and kissed me further down. I got out of my bra and then tried to get Negan out of his pants which was kind of difficult because he literally seduced me. However he helped me and then we were both naked and still kissing each other like there was no tomorrow.

Although Negan always seemed to be such a tough guy he was so gentle and kind to me which I never thought could be possible. He slowly started to enter me which I responded with a suppressed moan. I couldn't remember the last time I felt that satisfied. I arrived at the climax of pleasure pretty fast and Negan also seemed happy about his doing. We ended our lovemaking by kissing and then falling asleep next to each other. In the next morning, I woke up to realize I was still arm in arm with Negan who was slightly snoring next to me which made me laugh. I quietly got out of bed to get some breakfast.

"Where're you going, sweetheart?"

"Getting some food just keep sleeping." He immediately fell back to sleep and I got out walking towards the cafeteria. I got some eggs and even some bacon which was really seldom but I guess Negan could order anything and they would do it for him. I also got some freshly pressed orange juice and then got back upstairs to his room.

"Get up sleepyhead I gotcha breakfast." He woke up stretching himself and yawning like a lion. He got up still naked until I laughed and he realized it and put on some boxers and sat down next to me at the table.

"Now don't tell me you didn't enjoy yesterday sweetie…?" I didn't want to admit to him that I really loved it so I just answered with a: "meh...I had better sex. Gotta try harder next time." and winked slightly at him.

"Oh, so you want another time honey? Are you that thirsty for men like me?" I blushed and I must've looked like a tomato because he just started to laugh and ate his breakfast without any other comment which was completely fine by me. After we ate I stood up to bring the plates back when he just randomly gave me a smack on my ass which nearly caused me to drop everything but his reaction was better and he held onto the plates before they flew to the ground. "Thank's jerk," I said and walked out again though I could feel his eyes all over me until I was out.

As soon as I got out of the room I gave the plates to one of Negans men and started my mission: finding Melissa. Since I haven't been to the Sanctuary for long I barely knew the place which made my whole plan even more difficult. I walked down a few corridors where some Saviors had their room until I reached an empty hallway with barely any doors. At the end of the alley was a big iron door which looked locked. I slowly walked towards it not knowing what it was that they had behind that massive door. As soon as I reached the door I put my head to it to listen if somebody was in there. I thought I heard someone breathing when all out of sudden someone grabbed my shoulder and ripped me away from the door.

"Do you want to explain what you are doing here Missy!?" Simon, the person I did not want to see. "Simon...I was just...I..."

"Simon!" I heard a loud and kind of aggressive voice coming towards us and I knew exactly to who it belonged. Simon let go of me and I saw how his face turned completely pale. "Boss...I just saw her lurking around looking for something."

"Oh Simon she is not looking for something am I right Elena darling. You are looking for a certain someone." He looked me dead in the eye yet his voice was calm like nothing happened. I knew that it would be dumb to lie so I decided to be honest. "I am sorry Negan...you are right I was indeed looking for someone...Melissa to be precise."

His dead look instantly changed and turned into a smile because I proved him right of his assumption.

"Simon open the door for my wife please." Simon looked pretty confused but started to take out his keys. "Oh, right you don't even know yet. She said yes yesterday night."

Simon simply nodded to that information and opened the door. "Do you miss that room sweetheart?" Negan said looking at me taking me into his arms.

"No...not at all...I'd rather be with you in your room." and as soon those words left my mouth I knew that Negan liked my answer and he started to smile. The door opened with a loud squeak and I looked inside seeing someone huddled together on the floor. As soon as I recognized Melissa being the one on the floor I wanted to get to her to check on her but was held back by Negan.

"Nah, Nah, Nah, sweetie I only told Simon to open the door and I didn't allow you to go inside." "Please, Negan...just give me a minute with her...that's all I ask of you...as a wedding gift..." He started to laugh which confused me even more.

"Aaahhhh...alright sweetheart you got five minutes not more not less. Get inside." He let go of me and I quickly kissed him on the cheek as a thanks and got in and as soon as I got in Simon closed the door. I got down to Melissa worrying about her wellbeing. "Melissa, how are you holding up? Are you alright?"

"I should ask you the same but you don't look unhappy I guess. I am holding up thanks you can leave now." I got kind of angry about the way she was towards me. "Are you fucking serious!? Do you think I betrayed you and told Negan? I got to the fucking chair and was about to get my face burned off for you and that's the way you thank me?! It's not my fault that you intervened! I had to marry Negan so he wouldn't kill you or torture you even more!" I noticed that I started to swear as much as Negan which concerned me a bit.

Melissa gave me no answer and I was so angry right at this second that I got up and knocked at the door which opened shortly after. I ran out ignoring Simon's look and got outside. I had to get some fresh air to recap the conversation I just had with Melissa. The door behind me opened and I saw Negan coming towards me and I had to calm down quickly to not show him my anger.

"What happened sweetheart? Simon told me you ran out in a hurry and angry face. Not happy with your meeting with Melissa?"

"No." I had no patience at that moment to explain everything to him. I think he felt how I was feeling and didn't bother to ask any further questions. "If you're feeling better I want to introduce you to my other wives but for now I'm gonna leave you in peace so come to my room when you're ready."

"Thank you Negan I appreciate it. I'll see you later." He pointed to his cheek signalizing me to kiss him so I did it and then he left without saying anything more. I went to a small garden and sat under a tree to hide from the bright sunlight burning down on me. I know that if I stayed in the sun too long I would get a heavy sunburn and since we had no suncream I had to hide from sunlight or cover myself completely. I don't know for how long I just sat there thinking about everything that happened since yesterday and tried to find out why Melissa was acting this way. It was getting dark and pretty fresh outside and when I heard my stomach rumble I decided to get up and get something small to eat.

I took an apple and slowly walked up to Negan's room. When I got to his door I heard a woman laughing and then I heard a moan from inside and turned around to run away as fast as I could. I mean I knew that he had other wives and everything but it still felt strange knowing that he was having fun with anyone but me… Although I used to feel hate for this man I somehow felt jealous right at this second even though I did not want to feel this way.


	9. Chapter 9

I got into my room and locked the door behind me. I didn't get my own feelings at this point which confused me even more than I already was. One part of me wanted to get up and go to him claiming him for myself and the other part just wanted to run away, escape and never come back again. I somehow preferred my old situation being alone and surviving by myself.

It was already getting late and so I decided to get into my boots, get a jacket and a backpack with a few supplies and a knife and then opened the door just a tiny bit to see if someone was around. As soon as the coast was clear I sneaked out as quiet as possible. I made it outside without anyone crossing me. I saw a few guys walking around to patrol the area but thankfully I noticed a small hole in the fence earlier today. I made sure no one saw me and quickly got through the hole vanishing into the woods in front of me. I ran until I was exhausted and stopped holding onto a tree to not fade because I already saw stars.

I must've gotten far enough to start and walk and search for shelter because it was already pretty dark. I barely saw anything when I heard a walker coming towards me and right at that moment, I recognized a small house not too far away from where the walker was coming from. I took my knife out and grabbed it tight until I rammed it through its skull. I had more troubles getting the blade out than in but as soon as I got it out I walked towards my hopeful shelter. As soon as I reached the main door I made sure that no walker was inside and then opened the door slowly. I still had my knife in my hand just to be sure in case anything came at me but luckily the house was empty and so I barricaded the door and got onto the couch totally tired. I was even too tired to get out of my boots so I just fell asleep still wearing everything.

I woke up with a loud noise of someone banging at the door and another sound coming from someone or thing knocking on the window. I stood up still tired as all hell and walking around seeing three walkers outside trying to get in. Thankfully I barricaded everything well enough before going to sleep. My stomach started to rumble and I knew that I had to get out soon to find something to eat. I got to the small toilet and to my surprise, it even worked. While I was on it the noise coming from outside suddenly stopped which concerned me because I knew that something was wrong. I locked the door to the bathroom but unfortunately my knife and the small bag was still on the couch.

I heard voices from outside but I wasn't sure how many there were and if they were Saviors or not. I heard a loud whang and I knew that they just got through the main door. I tried to open the small window in the bathroom but it was stuck and I struggled to get it open.

"We know you're heereee puppet! So come on out and we'll do you no harm we promise."

Well, at least I knew two things now. 1st: They were Saviors and second of all they were completely lying about the 'no harm' part. I knew that if I got caught now I would be screwed and probably dead. I finally got the window open but unfortunately not as quiet as I had hoped for. It opened with a loud squeak and I immediately heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom.

"She's in there! Get her!" I squeezed through the window and started running. As soon as I started running I heard that they got through the door and when I looked back I saw one of the guys staring at me while I vanished in the woods. I turned back around and all out of sudden a walker stood right in front of me and attacked me. I grabbed to my belt were my knife should've been but I remembered leaving it at the cabin. I tried to get him off of me but I had no chance. I fell to the floor and his ugly face tried to bite into mine but with one big kick into his stomach I got him off me and I tried to stand up but heard a shot and a few seconds later the Walker stopped to move. The Saviors were closing in on me and I stood up and started to run again.

"You can't run forever we are gonna getcha!" I heard not too far away from me. I got out of breath and I once again heard whistles all around me like a few weeks ago when I tried to help Rick's group. I knew that it was pointless to run anymore since the whistles were all around me. I stopped and fell to my knees trying to catch my breath. The whistles disappeared and six men surrounded me equipped with machine guns.

Simon appeared looking at me with disgust and disappointment. "Just as I thought you wouldn't be that stupid you proved me wrong...tztztzt….sweetie you know that you're going to get punished for that stupidly attempted escape."

"Just kill me already. I am for sure not going back to your place." He looked down at me and got down and laughed pulling my chin up. "I am afraid that you do not have a choice missy." He let go off me and stood back up walking around me just like an eagle watching over his prey. I just sat still waiting for what would happen next; I knew I had no chance against six people and I decided to stay calm and not try to attack them. All out of sudden I got pulled to my feet and someone tied my arms together behind my back.

"Don't even try something Elena you've got no chance. And remember something: No one and I mean NO ONE leaves without permission and doesn't get caught. If you thought that you've really escaped just keep in your head that we let you go as a test and we could've stopped you before you even considered fleeing."

They started to walk and dragged me with them not letting my arm go. I knew it was pointless to resist so I just walked with them trying to be strong and not start to cry in despair. We walked what felt like at least three hours until I saw the Sanctuary in the distance again. I was so scared to face Negan and just going back...he'll probably kill me anyway and I got a slight feeling I'll either get to know Lucille up close or the iron. As we walked in everyone looked at me laughing about my failure. One of the group that caught me threw me into the same chamber I was in when I arrived at the Sanctuary. I laid into the corner scared for life or death whatever would come next. I lost track of time but it felt like ages before I heard footsteps outside and I knew exactly who was coming; Negan.


	10. Chapter 10

The door opened and I stared up to see Negan grinning at me. It was a mystery to me how he could be smiling when he should be angry about my attempted escape. He held onto a chair placing it in the middle of the room and signing me to sit on it and I did so. In his hands he held Lucille and he then pointed the bat towards me and let out a terrifying laughter.

"Now look who's back Lucille! I thought you might've missed Lucille so I took her with me so that you could get to know her a bit better." I stayed quiet because I knew that everything I'd say might make it worse. "Why so quiet?! Don't have anything to say to me?"

"I won't say sorry if that's what you want to hear." I tried to remain calm and not freak out too much which was kinda difficult. Negan started to slowly walk around me trying to make me even more nervous which worked. He stopped behind me and I then feld his strong hands grabbing tightly onto my shoulders and squeezed pretty harshly. "Tztztz….now what the hell am I going to do with you wifey?"

"Just kill me already you know I won't stop to try and escape." He let go of me after giving me a short and harsh massage and got around me facing me again laughing.

"If I wanted to kill you I would've done so when you were on your knees beging me to kill you with the group from Alexandria. I won't kill you that's for sure but I still need to punish you to show you who the boss here is. Oh I got an idea! Get up." I slowly got up and Negan grabbed my arm thight and dragged me outside. The sun was shining bright and I assumed it must've been around midday.

A crowd started to form around Negan and me and all out of sudden I recognized Melissa in front of me. Negan started to talk.

"We are gathered today to see something pretty awesome. Both of these ladies made some big mistakes but I want to give one of them the chance to make up for their mistakes. The catch is that only one will be leaving this circle...alive." I looked over to Melissa in disbelieve. This couldn't be happening, I didn't want to fight until death with my former best friend.

"So let's get this party started!" He pushed me towards Melissa and for a brief second, I just stood there not sure what to do next. Melissa just stared at me and then her face turned angry and before I could react she punched me into my face. I stumbled a few steps backwards to shocked about her hit.

"Sorry Elena but you gotta look out for yourself and I am not gonna die that's for sure." Her words hit me hard and I couldn't recognize the person standing in front of me. The people around us started to bet points against us and soon as I looked at Melissa she ran towards me trying to hit me again but I was fast enough to dodge her and hit her in the stomach instead which left her breathless. She stumbled forward and fell to her knees. I felt horrible kicking her on her back but I had no choice and I got angry with her because she betrayed me once again. The crowd started to scream in joy while others were yelling at Melissa trying to get her to stand up. Before she could stand up I put my foot on her throat making it hard for her to breathe.

"Melissa please don't make me do this. It doesn't have to end like this!" I didn't see that a guy from the crowd secretly handed her a knife and before I could do anything Melissa rammed the knife into my leg and I fell backwards to the ground. I screamed in pain and yanked the knife out of my leg and it started to bleed heavily. Melissa got up and smiled at the people as if she'd already won. In a moment of unawareness I held the knife tightly and rammed it into Melissa's stomach and her face turned from a big grin into a shocked face falling to her feet. I started to cry as I saw Melissa on the ground and blood coming out of her big wound. She lied down and I got up to her and whispered so that only she could hear it; "I am sorry Melissa but I had no choice. See you in heaven fare thee well."

She closed her eyes and stopped breathing and I took the knife out of her stomach and rammed it into her skull because I didn't want her to turn. Only then I realized the people around me in total silence only a few were whispering to each other. Negan came towards me and helped me stand up and I then realized the stab wound and the pain started to kick in again. Without a word he lifted me up and brought me to the med station laying me down on a bench. A doc was already waiting and Negan told him something and then left the room.

"Hey, my name is Sebastian I am the doctor here you don't have to be afraid of me I'll help you if you let me see the wound." I looked at him with a skeptical look and then tried to move my leg and pull the jeans I wore up but it hurt too much. He took a scissor and scissored a part of my pants to reveal the wound.

"It doesn't look too bad but we still have to stitch it up." He grabbed some gloves and put them on preparing everything. He got back to me and said: "This might hurt." and as soon as those words left his mouth I felt a piercing pain running through my leg and I had to bite my lip. He started to stitch up my wound and thanks to my adrenaline it didn't hurt too much. After he finished he bandaged the wound and as soon as he was done Negan walked back in again as if he knew we were done.

"Is she all set?" He talked to the doctor as if I wasn't there at all so I coughed slightly. Negan looked at me and smiled: "I'll get to you don't worry." I was scared and kind of curious at the same time what would happen next. The doc handed me some crutches and I stood up.

"You're coming with me, sweetheart." There it was; his favourite word to say to me which meant he couldn't be to mad at me anymore. I walked alongside Negan and he led me into his chamber. "Since you're unable to run away again, for now, you'll be sleeping here with me." I knew that that wasn't a question so I walked to the sofa to sit down. I still didn't say anything to him which made the whole situation kinda tense. "Want a drink?"

"Yes please." I finally said. He poured us two glasses of Whisky and sat down on a chair next to me. "So now….what are we going to do with you, missy?"

I stayed quiet, not sure what to say or if I should say anything at all. I felt his stare and I tried to avoid it as good as possible. "You know that it's rude when someone's talking to you to not look them in their eyes." I looked up to him totally nervous and scared of him because he still had Lucille next to him.

"Sorry Negan." He started to laugh because I obeyed him once again which pleased him. "Do you have any suggestions what I should do with you except for killing you?" I had to think of a quick, logical and good answer. "I've made a mistake and I won't do it again that I can promise, but I don't know if I deserve to still be your wife." He looked at me and then stood up placing his hand on my cheek. "Well I guess we are gonna find it out after you get better but for now just rest and get better soon." It was weird that Negan suddenly cared so much and let me be but I was thankful for it anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

About one week passed until my wound started to heal up and I was able to walk without my crutches. Some of Negan's men always brought me food because I was too weak to walk up and down the stairs. Negan wasn't around a lot which was kind of fine by me although some part of me missed him a bit… One day I was sitting on the bed reading a mystery book when someone knocked at the door and opened it shortly after. It was Sherry one of Negan's wives.

"Hey, Elena...How are you holding up?" She closed the door behind her and set on the edge of the bed. "I'm okay I guess. What do you want Negan isn't here." She looked at me with a worried face.

"Negan was on a scavenger hunt and didn't come back yesterday and I wanted to ask if he told you where he was planning on going." She sounded troubled even though Dwight was her husband before everything started. I knew that if I were the one to find him he wouldn't be too harsh to me and my punishment.

"I'll go and find him." I got up and thanks to the painkillers the doc gave me my leg didn't hurt too much. She observed my doing but still sat on the bed not saying a word. I got ready and without talking any more with Sherry I got outside and demanded a car which I got pretty fast. They knew that I still was Negan's wife and it was for the best to obey me. I got into the car and drove off.

I had a long shot as to where he might be and I drove straight to Alexandria. I stopped at the gate and shut off the engine and got out of the car. As soon as the people garding the gate recognized me they opened up and let me in. As soon as I saw Rick I ran towards him and hugged him. "Elena what are you doing here? Did they let you go?"

"Hey Rick it's so good to see you! Well, they kinda let me go but let's talk somewhere private please." He nodded and walked towards his house and led me inside pointing to sit at the couch across the room. I sat down and shortly after Rick came with two glasses of water, handed me one and then sat down next to me.

"So tell me everything, Elena." I started to explain everything that happened to the point where I had to kill Melissa to survive. "...and then one of Negan's wives came to me because Negan disappeared and she wanted my help to find him; that's why I am here. But I saw it as a chance to come and see how you guys are getting along. I am fooling everyone back at the Sanctuary to be looking for Negan but I just wanted to come back and see you all again." Rick didn't say a word until I finished my whole story which I appreciated.

"I am glad that you are alright and I am sorry for what you had to go through. You can crash at your old house for a few days if you want to, you are always welcome here." He smiled at me and gave me a warm hug. "Thank you, Rick, you are a lifesaver." I stood up and walked out seeing some familiar faces again. I got to the house where I spent one night at and got in walking straight up to the bedroom. I lied down and started to think what to do next. I waited until it was night time and looked outside to make sure everyone was asleep. I knew that they had some kind of dungeon next to the place where they kept their guns so I sneaked out and walked over to that house walking straight to the basement.

When I got there I heard heavy breathing from behind the bars but I couldn't make out from where exactly the noise came from. I walked close to the bars and as soon as I was close enough a hand grabbed me on my throat.

"If you make any sound I will kill you." Negan! I was right with my assumption. "Negan it's you! I've been looking for you it's me, Elena." I said in a quiet whisper tone. "Elena?" he let go of me, "what the actual hell are you doing here!?"

"Saving your sorry ass of course!" Thank god I was good in lock picking and I was able to get the iron door open in just a few minutes. "But before we leave I want you to promise me something. Do not kill or punish anyone from Alexandria for locking you in."

"I'll consider it. Now let's roll out!" We quietly left the building and made our way out and Negan climbed over the fence while I got to the gate getting out there and getting to my car. I started the engine and drove a bit until I saw Negan and stopped so he could hop on in. We drove back to the Sanctuary without saying anything but as soon as we arrived at our destination he spoke up.

"Thank you Elena for saving me, not a lot of people would've done what you did for me so I truly am thankful for that. But I need to ask...You could've just let me there to die or run away again...why did you save me?"

The thing was I wasn't even sure myself why I did what I did but it felt like it was the right thing to do. "Guess I care too much about your pretty ass." I smiled at him, turned off the engine and got out of the car. I walked toward the main entrance when Negan grabbed onto my arm, turned me around and an instant later kissed me passionately. After a never-ending kiss, he let go of me and I simply replied with a 'good night' leaving him confused outside and going back inside. I got to Negan's room and immediately went to bed because my tiredness was overwhelming. I had one of my best and deepest nights of sleep for weeks and I didn't even hear when Negan came in and laid down next to me.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up with Negan lying next to me but already awake smiling at me. "Good morning sunshine did you sleep well?" How long has he been staring at me? He had around 5 other wives why did he bother staying with me and not have fun with the others?

"Just perfect thank's. I had kind of an exhausting day yesterday you wouldn't believe it! I had to save my husbands ass!" I started to laugh because he's been looking at me quite ironical about my storytelling.

"Yeah I get it thank's again... guess we're even now." I smiled and ran my hand through his freshly washed hair. He stood up and said: "I'm gonna get us some breakfast just wait here and relax a bit more." I nodded at him and looked at his sweet ass as he walked out of the room. He came back a few minutes later with a tray with fresh bread, some apples and coffee. He sat down onto the bed and placed it right between us. We sat next to each other not exchanging any words between us and I really enjoyed the silence we had going on.

We just stared at each other a few times like some young couple that was freshly in love. I was still wondering though why he wasn't going to his other wives since it was Sherry that came to me in the first place. I must've been deep in thoughts because I didn't notice Negan snipping his fingers in front of my face. "Sorry, what did you say Negan?"

"Is everything alright? You were so zoned out there for a minute."

"Yeah, I...actually no I am not...Why are you spending so much time with me and not with your other wives?"

"Why wouldn't I? You are beautiful and interesting to get to know. My other wives hate me I know that but you...something tells me you don't. Am I right?" I literally felt how I blushed completely and looked away but he held onto my chin forcing me to look at him. I didn't want to admit to him that I had some feelings because I for myself wasn't completely sure what those feelings were. I just stared into his light brown eyes and an instant later I felt his lips on mine. First with caution and then with more and more passion intensifying the kiss. We were in the middle of making out and almost started to rip each other's clothes off when someone knocked on the door.

Under our breathtaking kiss Negan yelled, "What is it?!" We stopped our kissing and Negan got up and got to the door and tore it open. Simon was at the door and almost jumped back because he got freaked out of how aggressively Negan opened the door. "Boss we have un grando problemo," he said after calming down from his shock. Negan looked at me and whispered: "We are not done yet" and left.

I got out of bed and decided to get a shower so I got to the bathroom and removed my clothes. I stepped into the shower and turned on the water which got warm thankfully pretty fast. Of course, there was only shampoo for men so I took that one and cleaned myself. I then got out of the shower and dried first my hair and then my body wrapping the towel around me and leaving the bathroom.

Negan sat on his desk observing my appearance from head to toe smirking at me. Without a word, I walked over to the wardrobe that was on the other side of the room and opened it looking for something to wear. All out of sudden I felt a heavy breath behind me and one instant later a kiss on my neck feeling his beard scratching me softly. I had to gasp about his doing and had to focus not to moan while he continued to kiss me further down. I turned around and let go of my towel standing right in front of him and glaring into his eyes. We kissed more intensively than before and he slowly drove his hand to my weak point starting to play with me and I couldn't hold back and I moaned full of pleasure.

He continued while leading me towards the bed and at the same time removing his own clothes. We lay down and under the kiss I asked him sarcastically: "The next person that interrupts us gets killed by me." He laughed and answered: "I like your thinking girl but I made sure that we get some 'alone time' so don't worry."

I looked at him and I knew that he didn't lie and I continued where we stopped. Our doing got more intense with every second and soon we reached the high of our rollercoaster. We lied next to each other pretty much out of breath covered by a thin blanket. "Well that was fun now was it sweetheart?" I looked at him smiling from one ear to another and any answer was not necessary at this point. I honestly do not remember for how long we just lied next to each other and enjoined the moment.

My stomach started to rumble and Negan started to laugh; "Guess I am not the only one who is hungry after burning that many calories. Let's grab something for lunch and get outside to enjoy the sun." We got dressed and got out and while we walked to the canteen he suddenly held onto my hand and smiled at me. I don't know if he did that to show everyone that I was his or because he actually liked me. He got us both a bowl of pasta with tomato sauce and then we left the building and sat down on a bench that was covered by a big tree. We ate together and I could feel a lot of stares at us but I didn't care what other people thought.

I also knew that for some people I was a betrayer because I used to belong the Alexandrians and tried to escape once but if Negan could accept that, so could the others. We spend the rest of the afternoon together although he should've dealt with some stuff he stayed with me. The hours passed and we made the most of it to get to know each other better. I learned that he was married to a woman named Lucille (now I knew why he called his bat Lucille) and had a 4-year-old daughter named Susy. Negan told me that he used to work at a high school as a PE teacher. I had to be honest; I couldn't imagine him working with children but I guess the apocalypse changed everyone in some sort of way. It got dark way too fast and we had to flee from all the mosquitos and we finished our day together with a glass of Whiskey.


	13. Chapter 13

3 weeks later

The days and even weeks passed and Negan and I got to know each other a lot better. I started to mostly sleep in my own room since I told him that I wasn't going to share a room with his other wives and that was thankful for having my own room and space. We even made a compromise that I was allowed to join the saviors for some hunts from time to time. Negan and I spend between 2-3 nights per week together and the rest with his other wives and I started to accept the fact that I had to share him.

Today we rescued a small group from a bigger zombie herd while we were out scavenging. In the group were three guys of which one died in front of us and two women. We took them back to the camp and as soon as we arrived Simon send me to get Negan and I did as he asked and got to his room. I knocked on the door and after I heard nothing I opened the door and saw him in his bed with Sherry but they didn't seem to notice me so I coughed slightly to get noticed.

Negan looked at me with an angry look and I just withstood his stare and said: "You are needed outside we got some new people with us. Come outside when you are done." I left his room without another word and got back outside to inform Simon. Somehow I didn't even care about what I just saw and I perfectly hid away every thought about Negan. Negan came out fully dressed even with his scarf and leather jacket and of course Lucille in his right hand.

Gotta give it to this man; he knows how to make a first impression. He looked somehow intimidating but sexy as ever. Negan told them the rules and then asked them if they wanted to stay and everyone wanted to stay here so he gave me the assignment to show them around. Since we got a different section for men and women Simon took the ladies to show them around and I showed the guys everything. Their names were Chris and Johnny and I had to admit that Johnny was a really good looking guy. During my tour, I noticed that Johnny slightly flirted with me but I knew that it was forbidden for me as Negan's wife to respond to any other guy's attempted flirting but I had a really hard time ignoring him.

After I showed them everything I said goodnight but Johnny held me back and dragged me into a dark corner. "Johnny believe me you do not want to do this unless you have a deathwish."

"Oh come on if Negan can have more than one girl so can you right?"

"No I can not and he is literally going to kill us both if we betray him." I shook away his hand that still was holding my arm and left without saying anything else. I got to my room and locked myself in and showered. Even after a long and refreshing shower, I couldn't stop thinking about the new incredibly good looking guy. A few days passed and the new people adjusted just fine and everyone got their own job to do. I was just chilling around with Sherry because Negan seemed quite interested in one of the women called Angela so we just chilled outside a lot gossiping about the new and some old folks.

Sherry nodded over to Johnny one day and said: "He's got a total crush on you, you know that right?" I laughed it off hoping to hide that I got a crush on him too. I didn't answer and Sherry looked seriously at me. "Oh my god, you totally got a crush on him too!"

"Shush! Please, Negan would kill first him and then me if he even knew that we stared at each other too long!" She started to laugh again; "Don't worry I'll keep my mouth shut you are my bestie here I wouldn't spill anything even if you had something with this guy. I mean come on Negan is doing the same thing with that Angela girl that means we can do the same thing."

"Sherry, Negan is the boss here...he rules this place! He can do whatever he wants unlike us. But I guess...we do live just once and if you swear to not tell anyone I might go and talk with him for a bit."

"At a girl! Now go and get him!" I smiled at her and got up walking up to Johnny. "Hey, how's it going? Are you on a break?" He smirked at me because he knew I couldn't resist him for long...and he was right, I couldn't.

"Hey, Elena, nice to see you again you look gorgeous today. No, I just finished work for today why do you ask? Considered what I said the other day?"

"Yes, I guess I have. Follow me to my room but just so you know: if we get caught we are dead."

"Well at least we had a good time before we die," he said winking at me. We got to my room and before I closed the door I made sure that no one saw us and locked the door. Just as I turned around Johnny stood right behind me and I almost jumped but he put his hand on my mouth and pushed me against the door smiling dirty. "I don't want you to scream or make any sound understood?" Still holding his hand onto my mouth I nodded. "Good girl." He let go and then immediately started to kiss me. I didn't resist one bit and we started to get rid of each other's clothes pretty fast and landed in the bed. And as soon as we started it was over again and with that immediate thoughts of regret rushed to my head.

We lied next to each other for a while not exchanging any words until someone knocked on the door. FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! "Get dressed and hide in the closet!" I whispered towards him and then louder towards the door: "Be right there give me one second!" I jumped into some clothes and then opened the door and Dwight stood before me. "Can I come in for a second?"

"Um...yeah….yeah sure come on in." I got totally nervous because I didn't know what I should expect from him. I closed the door behind him and then sat down on my bed and he sat down at a chair next to the bed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"First off all I want to ask you to keep this little conversation between us and then I want to ask you to answer me this honestly: are you happy here?" I got pretty confused about his question and had to think about my answer for a moment. "I don't know...I have been here quite a while and I mean I get everything I want and need without a lot of effort and I don't think that you could find that kind of luxury somewhere else...for that point I would say yes I am happy about not having to worry when I'm gonna have my next meal but when it comes to everything else I think not really...Why do you ask anyway?"

"Well as you know Sherry and I are...were married before we came to the Sanctuary and we even tried to flee before but they got us back and punished especially me as you can see….and Negan forced Sherry into becoming his wife and she married him because he threatened to kill me. We both hate it here and I know that you aren't that happy about everything as well and we would be so much stronger if we were a small group to escape and survive." I was overwhelmed by everything that he just told me and I think he saw my expression and started to talk again.

"I am sorry I know it is a lot to take in but think about it and come to me if you have an answer." He stood up and then left the room again and left me speechless on my bed. Johnny must've heard that Dwight left and came out looking at me and then sitting down at the chair where Dwight sat before. "You know he is right about something; if we want to be together it isn't possible until we leave this place or get caught here and get killed. Might as well try and escape here and start fresh."

"It isn't that easy believe me...I tried to escape before and they found me and as a punishment, Negan put me and my ex-best friend up against each other to kill each other...If we escape they will find us I know that and then it isn't gonna end well I can tell you that."

"But..."

"No but! Please get out I wanna be alone right now." I felt like I was going to die if I thought about it for just another second. I got out of my clothes and then put on some cozy ones and got into my bed falling asleep pretty fast. I fell into a restless sleep. When I woke up again it was still pretty dark outside and I wasn't ready to face the day or people. The only thing I knew was that Johnny and Dwight were waiting for my answer. I got dressed for the day and went to the canteen to get some breakfast but on my way there I got around a corner and bumped into Negan.

"Well good morning sweetheart, I hope that you slept well? Are you going to eat breakfast or do you want to get away and eat somewhere else?"

"Good morning Negan. Thanks but I'm not that hungry I'm just going to grab an apple or something small to eat." He put his hand onto my shoulder squeezing it a bit. He must've noticed that I was lying to him. "Now what's the matter with you, Elena?" He rarely called me by my name and I knew that if he did say my name he was being serious and mostly concerned. I wasn't sure if I heard concern or slight anger in his voice and I knew that I had to choose my next words wisely.

"I haven't gotten a lot of sleep because I had a lot of stuff running through my head." I knew that Negan could sense lies so I tried to tell him as much of the truth as possible. "Then why didn't you come to my room? I am an asshole sometimes but I'll listen to your problems I hope you know that." Negan held my chin and kissed me softly and although it felt good it somehow felt wrong at the same time.

We got out of our kiss and he smiled at me: "I want you to come with me today. We are going to collect some stuff and I want you to join me and in the evening we are going to eat together." I really wasn't feeling his planes but I knew that I had no choice so I nodded. "We are leaving in one hour so be outside and ready."

"Yes, sir."

Negan turned around and walked away leaving me alone in the quiet hallway. I really had to get my shit together if I wanted to act unsuspicious. I quickly ate an apple and then showered and got into my scavenger clothes and some new boots I found last time we went out. When I got outside I saw that everyone was already gathered around four trucks and as soon as Negan spotted me coming towards them he grinned from one ear to another. "Now look who just arrived! It's my wifey! We are complete let's roll out."

Negan wrapped his arm around me and we walked towards the camper with Simon already behind the steering wheel. Before we got in I looked to the truck next to us and I saw a too familiar face; Johnny. What was he doing here? I immediately looked away because I didn't want to raise any suspicion Negan was probably already having. Negan and I sat down on the sofa that I've already known way too good.

"Remember the couch? It's where we kinda met hahaha. We could look at this trip as a honeymoon what do you think sweetie?... Earth to Elena?" he snapped his fingers in front of my face and I got back to reality. As soon as we sat down a lot of horrible memories came rushing back and made me remember just how much I used to hate Negan for what he has done.

"I am so sorry Negan I am not myself today...May I ask what that new guy...what's his name again? Johnny? Is doing here?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't...well I guess I do but I was just wondering why he was already privileged to go on a trip with the Saviors and you."

"That pussy talked to me saying he wanted to show me just how big his balls are so I let him join….ahhh I am such a nice guy right?!" He burst out in manic laughter which kind of scared me. The camper came to a slow stop for a moment then continued to drive a bit further and then the engine shut off and Negan stood up.

"We are here! It felt like we weren't gonna arrive at all. Surprise Honey!" he opened the door and I looked outside realizing where we were;

Alexandria.


	14. Chapter 14

I almost didn't dare to get out of the vehicle to afraid of the reaction and stares from everyone I used to know. Negan took my hand and dragged me outside and I immediately felt stares all over me. "It's been a while right Elena sweetheart?" I was zoned out and almost flinched when Negan kissed me on the cheek.

"Where's Rick?! I guess he and I have some unfinished business!" At this point, I almost forgot that they are blaming me for Negan's escape and probably hated me and wanted my head on a silver plate and Negan was totally taking advantage of me being there and scaring them.

"You didn't think that you could pull off something like this and not get punished now, did you? I've got a whole army that would do everything to protect and die for me as would my wife here who is responsible for my escape." He put his arm tightly around me squeezing me waiting for some kind of approval but I stayed quiet which he didn't like but accepted. I recognized a woman called Rosita staring at us with a lot of anger in her face saying: "He's out looking for stuff."

Negan let go of me and walked towards her while I just stood still trying to avoid any kind of trouble. He talked to her but I couldn't understand what they talked about the only thing I saw was Negan swinging Lucille around. Dwight and Simon came up to me each standing next to me observing the situation but I think they were also protecting me because they knew that I could've been in danger here. I saw Negan taking off with Spencer to a pool table that was placed in the middle of the street.

We slowly approached it as did people from Alexandria and from our place and gathered around them watching their every move. 1000 thoughts and possible scenarios how all this could end ran through my head but before I could get another thought together a lot of things happened in one instant. I heard Negan say:

"Cause you got no guts" and taking out his machete and ripping Spencer's stomach open revealing all of his intestines. Negan laughed like some maniac saying: "How embarrassing! There they are, they where inside you the whole time you DID have guts! I'VE NEVER BEEN SO WRONG IN MY WHOLE LIFE!" He looked around with his dirty grin and then stopped at me and looked at me waiting for my approval but I looked at him with complete shock and terror.

Since I gave him no reaction he turned around again, grabbed Lucille that was leaning against the table and said with an angry voice: "Someone get up here and clean this mess up!... Oh! Anyone wanna finish the game?" Of course, no one answered since they were all terrified.

"Come on; I was winning!"

All out of sudden I heard two gunshots and all out of sudden pain started to kick in from my upper right arm.

"Son of a bitch!" Negan turned around and saw that I got shot and then looked at Lucille who also had a bullet stuck in it. "Shit! What the shit!?" An instant later Rosita got thrown to the ground by Arat, one of Negan's best soldiers.

"God, you tried to kill me and my girl!? You shot Lucille and Elena!" He furiously walked up and down trying to somehow calm down while I sat down on the floor because I felt dizzy while Simon and Dwight tried to stop the bleeding and help me. Negan stopped and bend forward and picked up an empty shell looking at it with care.

"What is this?" he asked walking up towards Rosita who was still on the ground a knife on her throat. "What is this?" he continued with a calmer voice, "This little bad boy made from scratch. Look at those crafts." I looked over to Eugene because I knew that he was talented when it came to stuff like that. He looked terrified and I knew that it probably wouldn't end up well for him. Negan continued and I tried to focus on him again and not show everyone how much in pain I was.

"This was homemade. You may be stupid darlin', but you showed some real ingenuity here." He made a short break before he continued talking to Arat, "Arat move that knife up out up that girl's face." She immediately put the knife on Rosita's cheek and I could feel how tense Rosita was even from some distance away. Negan was really close when he bent down to her.

"Lucille's beautiful, smooth surface is never gonna look the same, so why should yours?! Unless Unless you tell me who made this." He tried to breathe and somehow calm down and if I wouldn't've been injured I would've got up to him and try to ease him. I still tried to get up and as soon as I made it to my feet Simon looked at me quite worried but he let me be. I walked up to Negan and as soon as I got up to him I put my hand onto his shoulder squeezing it softly to try and calm him down but just one second later Negan turned around and slapped me which caused me to tumble backward and falling to the ground.

He then realized what he just did and his facial traits softened for just a second. "I am...fuck! God, why do you make stuff more complicated than it has to be Elena?!" I was too afraid of him so I just crawled away until Simon came to help me get up and sit me down by a tree taking care of my wound. "You hopefully know how stupid that was it could've gotten a lot worse but gotta give it to you; you sure got some big lady sized balls." Simon sure knew how to make me smile. Since we went on some hunts together we got along a lot better and he actually became a bit protective over me which I appreciated.

Dwight came up to us with some bandages and some alcohol to clean the wound. I honestly kind of blended out what was going on over there because I didn't know how to feel about Negan right at this second. The only thing I heard was him screaming around and then I heard another shot and saw how some woman from Alexandria fell to the floor next to Carl. I saw how Rick came up to the gathered group but right at that moment Simon poured some alcohol onto my gunshot wound and then I saw first stars and then complete darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

When I woke I immediately felt a heavy headache and I had troubles to open my eyes but I bit my lip and opened them. It was pretty dark and my eyes had to adapt to the darkness and as soon as I could see stuff I observed my surrounding. "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Dwight? Is that you?" I was confused because I expected that Negan would be the first one to see me when I woke up. "Yeah it's me and I think I owe you an explanation. I know you're probably thinking where we are and especially where Negan is and...well….he is not here and he won't be coming. When you got shot and Negan went nuts we knew we had to take action. Johnny, Sherry and I took off after we got back and since you were still passed out we had to sneak you out of the med station. We took a car and drove as far as we could and then we found this shelter here to crash the night."

I still didn't say anything to confused how I should feel about all this. "I know it's a lot to take in but..."

"But?!" I finally exploded, "How dare you make such a decision over me?! I didn't want to be a part of this..." and from first anger, sadness kicked in because I realized something, "...and when Negan catches us and I hate to break it to you but he WILL find us he's probably gonna kill me because he thinks that it was my idea."

Tears started to roll down my cheeks and I tried to stand up, got pretty dizzy and decided to just sit back down. Before Dwight could say anything else I said: "Leave me alone please" and turned my back on him and a few seconds later heard footsteps leave the room. I must've sat there sobbing and thinking of how disappointed Negan had to be and how he was going to punish me. All out of sudden the door was ripped open and I recognized Johnny. "Elena we gotta go, they're here!" I honestly didn't know how to react; whether I should stay here and wait for them or run with the others. As soon as I didn't get up and give an answer after an instant Johnny walked up to me 'helping' me get up leaving me no choice than to run away with them. We ran out of an old house that was next to a forest and a smaller city. We ran through various alleys when we heard whistles again. They were already catching up on us and Dwight said under his breath that we should split up. Johnny and I turned right at the next corner while Sherry and Dwight turned left. The pain in my arm got worse and I saw that the wound started to bleed again. Johnny saw that I was struggling and slowed down and wrapped an arm around me when we heard a gunshot not too far away from us.

"Elena there's an entry to the sewer go there and hide and whatever happens stay there!"

"What about you we can hide there both!?"

"We haven't gotten enough time so I'm gonna buy you some. This is all my fault I am so sorry Elena….but please go now!" I looked at him a tear leaving my eye as I kissed him one last time and then ran towards the opening of the sewer. I got through the small gap and stayed there because I could see at least a tiny bit off what was going on outside. For minutes nothing happened at all when I saw Johnny trying to hide for himself but it was too late; they caught up to him and surrounded him. Unfortunately, I only saw the boots from everyone from my angle. All out of sudden I recognized a pair of boots walking up and I knew exactly to whom those belonged; the one and only Negan.

I saw him slowly approaching Johnny and stopping right in front of him. "Long time no see buddy, how was your short taste of freedom cause I fucking hope it was worth it!" I flinched of the idea what he would do to him.

"Somehow I am pretty damn sure that Elena told you that trying to escape isn't the best idea. Aaand," I saw how he placed Lucille on the ground and then I saw how Johnny was lifted up most certainly getting choked by Negan, "that you will get punished for what you did. There are simple rules you follow them, you live, you don't...well you probably die. IT. IS. THAT. FUCKING. SIMPLE!" He let go of Johnny and I saw how he crashed to the ground gasping for air.

"So I ask you this one time because I DO NOT repeat myself: Where is Elena?" I held my breath to nervous what he would answer to that. "Go to hell." Oh good god….that was the worst kind of answer he could've given Negan. Negan picked Lucille up and a second later Johnny winced in pain. I saw that a few men started to punch and kick Johnny and I had to look away because it hurt me to see Johnny hurting and somehow I started to blame me for all of that. The hours passed and it looked like they stayed here to stay the night and maybe wait for me or...I asked myself what had happened with Sherry and Dwight. Did they escape? Were they still alive or did the savior kill them?

All out of sudden a pair of boots got right before the entrance to the sewer and I held my breath to be as quiet as possible and a whole eternity later the person walked away again I gasped for air. I was pretty tired but my fear of getting caught here was keeping me awake. It was really quiet outside and at least half an hour passed without anyone walking around and I assumed that they were all sleeping. Somehow the idea of just running out and hoping not to get caught popped into my head and couldn't shake away the idea. I thought that getting caught here in the sewer would be worse than somewhere else and I waited at least another half hour to make sure everyone was asleep outside. I held in my breath and tried to get out as quiet as possible. I got out and before I could even look around I heard a clicking sound from someone loading his gun behind me. I froze in the moment but decided to just run away than to just give in. I ran around a few blocks and when I looked back, strangely enough, no one was following me that was until I turned around again and Simon stood before me pointing a gun to my face.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?!" I took a few steps back until I felt something on the back of my head. "You're not going anywhere Missy and now on your knees." I didn't want to cause any troubles so I got down to my knees too scared to say anything. "Get the boss; he's gonna wanna see this!" I just sat there on the ground waiting for Negan and it felt like an eternity until I heard heavy footsteps coming my way.

Negan got into my eye vision and looked down to me with a dirty grin on his face. "Now look who we've got here everyone! It is my beloved wife! Why so serious young lady!?"

"Negan...pl..please this is not my fault! I know..."

"Sshhh shut your mouth I don't care!" He swung Lucille around and then pointed it at my face. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't let Lucille play with your face and I might let you live."

"I...I...don't have one..just know that I will always love you." Negan started to laugh like some maniac and got down and looked me right in the eyes. "Aawww now let's not get all cheesy sweetheart. See your wannabe boyfriend told me what happened before I killed him so I believe you. And now let's get home look at your wound and then talk about it ALONE."

He looked around signalizing to everyone to get moving and stop listening to our conversation. The people around us started to move and then Negan wrapped his arms around me covering my face in his chest making me feel safe again. It was a beautiful feeling knowing that he trusted me and believed me that it wasn't my idea to run away from him. After a long and intense hug we got up and then walked towards a truck which was already waiting for us to get in and drive us home.


	16. Chapter 16

We drove for at least 3 hours and when we got there Negan jumped out of the car and opened the door for me stretching his arm in my direction helping me get out. Without saying anything I walked beside him towards the doctor's room to get my wound checked. Sebastian was already awaiting us and smiled at me when he saw me.

"Elena it's good to see you again although I wished it was under better circumstances."

"It's nice to see you too Sebastian, thanks." Negan just nodded at him and I sat down a stretcher and Sebastian started to remove the bandage from my arm which hurt pretty much because the wound got infected. "It doesn't look good but it's nothing we can't fix….and now hold your breath this is gonna sting like hell." I held onto Negan's hand who patiently stood next to me not saying anything. All out of sudden my upper right arm started to burn like a bitch and I was sure I just broke Negan's hand because I squeezed it so hard. "Sorry Negan" I smiled up to him with an apologetic face.

He bend down and gave me a kiss on my head and said: "I have to take care of some stuff, if you're done go to our room and rest a bit." He then squeezed my hand slightly and then walked out leaving me alone with the doc. "If I may say this but you've changed him in some way. I have never ever seen him so kind and caring to someone, like ever."

"You know...from the first day I saw him as this killing monster I knew that he had another and nice side hidden away somewhere and I wanted to make it my challenge to bring this side out of the dark and hidden away corner." He finished cleaning up the wound and then bandaged it and as soon as he was done he smiled at me and I stood up and left leaving behind quick 'thank you.'

I walked up the stairs to Negan's room and when I got around a corner I bumped into Simon and of course, he bumped into my injured arm and I held my breath in pain. "Hey, Elena… Oh my god, I am sorry I didn't hear you coming….are you alright?"

I saw the worry on his face and smiled: "I am fine don't worry. I just need to get some rest that's all." I walked away leaving Simon confused at the corner. I got to Negan's room and lied down on the bed and took the book that I was reading from the nightstand. I was in deep thoughts reading the book and all out of sudden I hear slight coughing; Negan stood in front of me and started to laugh because I nearly jumped when I noticed him in front of me.

"Negan! Good god, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry sweetheart I didn't mean to scare you I just love to look at you when you are stuck in a book with your mind. I think that makes you even sexier than you already are."

"Creep," I said and while he sat down I gave him a slight kick with my foot and we laughed. I was really surprised by how calm he was towards me….I expected punishment and maybe even torture but it turned out to be the complete opposite.

"Thank you Negan." I looked at him smiling and putting my hand on his cheek. "For what sweety?"

"For believing and trusting me. I've given you enough reasons in the past to not believe a word I say but now you sit here with me calmly and understand me. I have to admit I do not recognize the man in front of me when I think back to our first encounter." Without letting him answer I gave him a passionate, long and intense kiss. He wrapped his hands around my body but gently not trying to touch my wound. We remained in this kiss for what felt like hours until we let go off each other and stared into each other's eyes. Looking into Negan's eyes felt like staring into a whole galaxy full of stars and shooting stars. We got up again and got dressed for sleep and I fell asleep in his arms which was the best feeling I could've ever imagined.

The next morning I woke up alone in my bed. I yawned and got out of the bed and got dressed for the day. I left the room and got to the canteen. I grabbed some breakfast and then walked around trying to find Negan. I guessed that he was in the room where they made up plans and had 'meetings' so I walked towards that room. I noticed that the door was slightly open and I heard Simon arguing with Negan about something so I leaned closer to understand them.

"...We have to show them who rules the damn place but without her noticing of course. I don't want to ruin her impression on me. I finally won her over." I got angry and then slammed the door open just staring at him without saying a word. He jumped around surprised seeing me in the door frame.

"Good morning sweetheart….how did you sleep?"

"Don't act like I did not hear what you just said. You're planning on attacking Alexandria right?!"

"Wait, what?" He started to laugh out loud which confused me and made me even angrier than I already was. I started to turn around and walk away but he was faster and held onto my arm not letting me go. "Let me go!"

"Listen, Elena. I was seriously talking about our own place! We had some people trying to stand up against me trying to start a mutiny." I was too furious at that second that I just slapped him and ran away leaving him behind rubbing his face at the spot where I hit him. I ran outside to get some fresh air. When I got outside I saw a smaller group of people gathered in a corner whispering to each other. I just stared at them trying to figure out what was going on when they noticed me and two guys started to walk up to me.

"You're Elena, right? Negan's favourite wife?" I haven't seen those people before and I thought they must've been living with the point's system. Before I noticed it I had a gun pointed to my head. I saw Negan coming out because he was probably trying to catch up with me explaining everything which clearly wasn't necessary anymore.

"We got your wife Negan so do not try anything funny!" One of the guys wrapped his arm around my neck making it hard for me to breath. "Guys...guys...guys…! How stupid must one be to dare threaten ME in MY OWN place with MY OWN people all around you! Must I demonstrate my power over here again?... Who are you?!" Negan screamed and voices all around us replied with "Negan!"

"All we want is freedom Negan nothing more. Let us out of here and you won't see us again."

"How about you let her go and I only kill one of you to make an example of?" When Negan said that the guy wrapped his arm even closer around my neck. "Enough!" I tried to scream as loud as I could, "You can go now take me as a hostage for a few miles until you think you're far away enough and then let me go. This way no one has to die!" Everyone was staring at me surprised that I even said something.

"Deal." the guy behind me said. I saw Negan's angry face but he remained silent. After the guy let go of my neck and I could finally breathe normally again we started walking away from the Sanctuary. I walked in front of them still feeling the gun pointed to my head. We walked for quite a while until they stopped holding onto my shoulder.

"Why did you do that? I mean help us get away?" I turned around to face them.

"I think as long as you did them no harm or something you should be able to leave whenever you want and not being held captive against your own will." They looked at each other trying to figure out whether they should believe me or not and then the guy that had his gun pointed at me earlier smiled at me. "Well thanks anyway. If you want to you can come with us, we would be stronger together." I returned the smile and said: "Thank you for your offer but you'll survive without me don't worry but I belong to the Sanctuary and to Negan. Please take care guys I risked a lot to get you here so I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't make it!" I started to walk into the direction we came from and when I saw the gates of the Sanctuary in the distance it was already pretty dark. The gates opened and I walked in seeing Negan waiting for me and already coming towards me with worry and anger in his face.

"Are you okay Elena?" I wasn't quite sure if I heard concern or anger in his voice and decided it was something in between.

"I am alright Negan don't worry… I mean I know you're worried but I thank you for trusting me. I know it wasn't what you wanted to do so thank's for not killing them." Negan did not answer and held onto my arm slowly pulling me into the building. And right before we entered I heard it in the distance: gunshots. I knew that the men that I helped to get away only had one gun and that firstly came from their direction and secondly sounded definitely like more than one gun. I looked at Negan because I had a presumption but I didn't want it to be true so I just stared at him.

"Elena I know you won't understand it but I had to do it. They could've come back and attack us with more people and guns." I just gaped at him not wanting to believe the things I just heard coming out of his mouth. I backed away from him and before he could even say anything else I turned around and ran away from him hearing him shouting my name. Without noticing tears started to make their way down my cheeks and when I ran down some stairs where I was alone I fell to the ground sobbing. How could I trust this guy? I always defended him and believed that there was a good side in him that I was finally able to bring to the surface but I guess I failed completely. What would've happened if I'd stayed with those men? Would've Negan let me be shot too because I wanted to be free as well?

I was too much in thoughts to hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Because I was tear-stained I couldn't see who was standing in front of me; the only thing I saw was a manly figure standing in front of me now. "Go away!" and while saying that another wave of tears left my eyes. The man knelt down and I finally recognized the person in front of me; it was Simon.

He cautiously put his hand on my shoulder trying to show some comfort but I immediately pushed away his hand. "Go away I want to be alone now!" I screamed at him deep down knowing that he probably really just wanted to be there for me.

"You shouldn't be alone down here come on I'll bring you to my room and Negan doesn't have to know where you are. But please it really isn't safe and especially comfortable for you down here you must be freezing." Only now that he said it I realized that I indeed was freezing so I just nodded slightly and I felt Simon's arms wrapping around me and helping me to stand up. He didn't let go of me until we got to his room and he sat me down a cozy chair. He went a few steps away grabbing a box of tissues and handing it over to me. He then sat next to me looking at me with a frown. We both stayed quiet for what felt like hours until he cleared his throat and I looked up at him.

"I want you to know before you get angry that I didn't know about this until it actually happened and I questioned Negan about it. I know that you must hate him right now but you should also know that he did it for you." I looked Simon dead in the eye: "If he did it for me then he would've let them go and not killed them behind my back."

"I know what you're saying but you also have to know that these men caused trouble before and robbed some people within the Sanctuary and threatened to kill you before and Negan was afraid that they would someday come back to get their revenge and kill you to hurt him and he simply couldn't let that happen but he also didn't want to say anything against you when the man pointed the gun at you because he was afraid of losing you, Elena."

I sat there kind of speechless not knowing how I should answer to this. I just sat there in silence and let his statement settle for a while. "I want to believe you so badly Simon...I do but we both know that Negan hardly ever shows his kind side and I somehow doubt that this act of his was one coming from his 'good side' but I guess I have to talk to him to find that out." I didn't notice that Simon stood up and made us some coffee and handed me a cup when someone knocked on the door.

"If it's Negan should I let him know where you are?" I was surprised that Negan's supposed right man would lie to protect me and I nodded to him signalizing that it was alright. He opened the door just a tiny bit to see who it was, and it was indeed Negan standing on the other side of the door as I realized when he started to speak.

"Simon," he started and I noticed concern and worry in his voice, "Have you seen my girl? I need to speak to her I made a mistake that I have to fix." Simon remained silent as he slowly opened the door further revealing me in Negan's sight as his eyes locked with mine. His facial expression immediately changed from worry to relieve within a second and he rushed in leaving Simon standing at the door still holding the doorknob.

"Sweetheart before you say something please let me explain. But let's do it in my room please I want some privacy," he said looking at Simon. I wasn't sure whether I should do what he wants from me or refuse but I my heart told me to give him at least a chance and hear him out so I stood up and walked out of the room not even waiting for Negan. I could hear him behind me trying to catch up to me but I got to his room without a word and sat down on one of his couches. Negan sat down across from me and stared at me for a while before starting to explain everything. I listened to every word he said thinking about forgiving him or still be mad when he was done with explaining.

"...but I really want you to know that that was the only option I had that guaranteed me that you would remain save." I saw in his face that he was 100% honest with me and I could believe him so I smiled slightly at him.

"I believe you Negan and I know that you want to protect me but I can look out for myself as well if you'd let me and I want you to trust me more so I ask you to train me until you're satisfied enough to let me look after myself alone."

"So you accept my apology?" I looked at him a bit confused not knowing if he even paid attention to what I just said. I nodded slightly which made Negan smile from one ear to another. "Then I shall start training you myself by tomorrow!" He leaned over and gave me kiss and I wanted to get away but in the end, couldn't resist his tender and sweet lips and we kissed passionately.

*If you read my story this far, thank you so much for doing so! It's my first ever written ff and I really hope that you like it :) If you've got and feedback or just wanna leave a review, it would mean the world to me, because I want to improve myself. Thanks again and I hope I will be able to upload more soon!*


End file.
